Les oubliés
by Tenshi2509
Summary: Même scène deux POV. La guerre est finit depuis plusieurs années. Mais les vraies victimes ont été oubliées. Deux missions et deux vieux amis qui se croisent et confrontent leur nindo.
1. Ouvre ton coeur

**Bonjour !**

C'est donc un twoshot. Plus précisément il s'agit de la même scène mais de deux points de vue différents. Pas vraiment de spoilers, je crois que tout le monde est au courant pour la guerre, et on fait un petit saut dans le temps : elle est finit.

**Résumé :**** La Quatrième Guerre Ninja est finit depuis quelques années. Les morts sont pleurés mais les vraies victimes ont été oubliées. Une rencontre et des mots amers qui auraient dû être avoué depuis longtemps. Deux missions et deux vieux amis qui se croisent. Il est temps de sortir les fantômes du placard. Beaucoup d'amertume, de tristesse et sans doute de regrets. Pas vraiment de romance.**

**A la fin d'une guerre, on parle beaucoup des morts mais on oublie souvent les victimes encore en vie. A la base, il n'y avait que le point de vue de Naruto puis en rédigeant, je me suis rendue compte que Hinata avait aussi des choses à dire et qu'au final je ne pouvais donner raison ni à l'un ni à l'autre. Libre à vous de vous forgez un avis sur la question. Il s'agit donc de la même scène et malgré les points de vue antagonistes, il y a de nombreuses répétitions, qui peuvent perturber votre lecture.**

**Disclaimer :**** Ceci n'est qu'une fanfiction parmi tant d'autre, pour les droits d'auteur adressez-vous à Kishimoto.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Les oubliés

Il avait repéré l'une de ses cibles. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent pour former une sorte de rictus : depuis quand les ninjas ne suivaient plus la plus élémentaire des règles du travail d'équipe, à savoir ne pas se séparer de ses coéquipiers ? Surtout qu'il avait parfaitement senti la personne se séparer volontairement de ses équipiers.

Après tout, cela ne lui rendrait la tâche que plus aisée.

Sa mission était simple : intercepter et éliminer cette équipe de ninjas qui avait osé pénétrer l'illustre pays de l'herbe Kusa no kuni. Un classique pour lui. La récompense était assez élevée ce qui laissait supposer que ses cibles avaient peut-être un peu plus de valeur que ne le laissait supposer le tableau qu'on lui avait dressé. Mais rien de bien compliqué pour celui qui avait ramené la paix dans le monde shinobi, causé la chute des deux derniers Uchiwa et tout plaqué juste après.

Il n'était à présent plus qu'à une dizaine de mètre de l'un de ses objectifs. Il le surplombait parfaitement. Il ne pouvait le voir car le feuillage de l'arbre était bien trop dense mais il sentait le chakra qui pulsait légèrement agité. Il se demanda un instant si son ennemi avait pu le repérer. Mais ce n'était pas une excitation propre à un futur combat qu'il sentait. C'était une appréhension diffuse. Quelque chose de familier…

Il se laissa tomber devant la jeune femme, qui ne parut même pas étonnée. En revanche, Naruto était plus que surpris. Son commanditaire allait l'entendre. Il avait été très clair : aucune mission ayant un rapport de près ou de loin à Konoha ou à Suna et aucun prix ne le ferait changer d'avis. Et comme par hasard, il tombait sur elle. Il la détailla un instant. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup changé. Elle semblait toujours aussi fragile comme si le moindre coup de vent allait la balayer mais il savait que ce n'était qu'une apparence. Elle était comme le roseau, elle savait se plier pour survivre et se surpasser. Elle était plus mure, plus confiante puisqu'elle le fixait sans rougir et sans baisser les yeux contrairement aux vagues souvenirs qui revenaient au blond.

Il se décida à rompre le silence :

-Hinata ? J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une tentative de Baa-chan pour me faire revenir. Je crois avoir était suffisamment clair là-dessus.

-Notre mission n'a aucun rapport avec toi Naruto-kun, lui répondit-elle de sa voix douce et rassurante.

Il remarqua d'un haussement de sourcil qu'elle n'avait pas bégayé c'était assez curieux.

-Par contre, moi, ma mission vous concerne. Vous vous êtes fait repérer et je suis sensé vous tuer, expliqua-t-il.

Elle le fixait toujours attentive. Son chakra ne s'agitait pas plus que précédemment et rien ne transparaissait sur son visage.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ferai rien, assura-t-il. Je ne m'en prends ni à Konoha ni à Suna.

-Je sais.

Il n'avait jamais pu comprendre d'où elle tenait cette confiance. Bien sûr à une époque, il croyait lui aussi en ses amis, fort de leur amitié indéfectible.

-Tu as dû me voir arriver avec le Byakugan, non ?

Elle ne répondit pas. La réponse était plus qu'évidente. Il songea que c'était peut-être même pour cela qu'elle s'était séparée de son équipe.

Il devina soudain que deux sources de chakra se rapprochaient rapidement. Ni lui, ni elle ne tournèrent pas la tête. Deux hommes atterrirent avec plus ou moins de délicatesse aux côtés d'Hinata. Deux Hyuga inconnus, constata Naruto de nouveau étonné. Il se serait attendu à retrouver les deux anciens coéquipiers de la brune.

Apparemment, s'il se fiait au symbole sur leur tenue, ils étaient de la Soke. Ils devaient être là pour escorter la jeune femme. La nouvelle de la mort au champ d'honneur de Hiashi était parvenue aux oreilles de Naruto quelques temps avant la fin de la guerre. Il n'y avait pas réfléchit mais Hinata devait être le nouveau chef de clan.

-Hinata ! J'avais ordonné qu'on ne s'éloigne pas du campement !

Le ton cinglant faillit faire sursauter Naruto. Fronçant les sourcils, le blond, bien que très ignorant des pratiques des clans, doutait que l'on s'adresse avec aussi peu de respect au chef de clan. Mais plus encore, l'attitude respectueuse, voir soumise qu'Hinata adopta dans la seconde le fit écarquiller les yeux.

-Gomen Raito-sama, murmura la Hyuga en inclinant la tête et le haut de son buste.

Les deux arrivants se tournèrent enfin vers lui. Ils n'avaient visiblement pas le sens des priorités, il aurait pu les tuer vingt fois depuis leur arrivée et eux daignaient enfin le remarquer. Les Hyuga étaient pour la majorité d'entre eux, tellement imbus d'eux-mêmes…Il eut au moins la satisfaction de voir les bouches de ces hommes réputés impassibles s'entrouvrirent légèrement.

Celui prénommé Raito s'avança d'un pas, une paume de main recouverte de chakra en avant :

-Uzumaki Naruto, nukenin, au nom de Konohagakure vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

-NON !

Les regards se portèrent sur Hinata qui avait porté sa main à sa bouche pour se bâillonner. Ses lèvres rosées se refermaient peu à peu comme si elle ne réalisait que petit à petit la portée du cri qu'elle avait poussé. Et que cette portée lui était terrifiante. Quelque chose échappait encore à Naruto. De quoi pouvait-elle donc avoir si peur ?

Elle reprit d'une voix si basse qu'il dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

-Raito-sama, Naruto-kun n'a pas été reconnu comme nukenin par Hokage-sama.

Le Hyuga n'avait pas baissé sa main et menaçait toujours Naruto. Cependant il avait tourné la tête, dojutsu activé vers la source de la contestation. Le blond le vit serrer le poing de son autre main de fureur.

-De quoi te mêle-tout ? interrogea Raito froidement. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

-Elle n'a pas tort, intervient pour la première fois le deuxième Hyuga.

-Je suis le chef de mission. Si je décide de quelque chose vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, martela-t-il puis il s'adressa directement à la jeune femme. Et toi, je ne veux pas avoir à te reprendre une nouvelle fois !

-Hé !

Cette fois, tout le monde se retourna vers Naruto. Il n'avait pu s'empêcher de s'immiscer dans la conversation. D'une part, il détestait déjà cet arrogant personnage et de l'autre l'attitude docile d'Hinata le révoltait.

-Tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça !

Et il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire au haussement de sourcil de son interlocuteur, enfin dans la mesure où il pouvait décrypter les émotions d'un Hyuuga.

-Et qu…

-Raito-sama est mon époux, Naruto-kun, coupa Hinata.

Bien que rien ne transparaisse sur son visage, les certitudes de Naruto s'effondraient au fur et à mesure qu'il prenait pleinement conscience. Il avait toujours été clair dans son esprit qu'Hinata serait toujours là pour le soutenir dans l'ombre. Il se sentait trahit.

Pourtant il n'en avait pas le droit. Bien qu'il connaisse ses sentiments depuis Pain, il ne l'avait jamais encouragé.

-Et à ce titre, reprit le fier Hyuuga, je peux bien lui parler comme je l'entends. Sans compter que je suis le chef de clan.

Il savait déjà qu'il ne pourrait jamais s'entendre avec cet homme.

- Où en étions-nous déjà ? Poursuivit son époux en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ah oui ! Uzumaki Naruto, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour désertion.

Raito et l'autre homme se mirent en position juuken et cela le fit rire :

-Vous croyez vraiment que vous pourrez m'arrêter après toutes les équipes que j'ai déjà renvoyé à Konoha pour l'hôpital ?

-Ce n'était que des incompétents.

Qu'est-ce qu'il disait sur l'orgueil des Hyuuga déjà ?

Le sourire de Naruto illumina la clairière.

-J'avais justement envie de le défouler.

Il étira un peu ses bras avant qu'ils ne bondissent sur lui pour essayer les soixante-quatre points. Il les évita facilement.

Au mouvement de chakra sur sa gauche il perçut qu'elle quittait les lieux. Pourtant les deux Byakugan ne semblèrent même pas s'en apercevoir.

Le patron serait furieux.

...

Il l'attendait. Il savait qu'elle avait compris.

Son clone allait retarder les deux autres encore quelques temps.

Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il n'avait pas été surpris que son clone soit tombé sur elle. Il avait suivi une grande partie de la conversation avant de décoller quand ça avait commencé à dégénérer. Il voulait poursuivre sa conversation avec elle et répondre à deux ou trois questions.

Le …mariage ? de son amie l'avait surpris. C'était comme se prendre Anko en pleine face : douloureux à l'impact mais surtout après ! S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il s'évertuait à oublier c'était que la vie avait continué sans lui, après sa désertion, après la guerre et l'hécatombe.

Pourtant il restait là à l'attendre alors qu'il aurait pu espérer atteindre la frontière avant d'être rattraper.

Elle bondit devant lui.

-Tu vas m'arrêter ? lui demanda-t-il ironique, non pas qu'il doute de ses compétences.

-Tu sais bien que non.

-Tu devrais peut-être. Je ne manquerai à personne.

-A Lee, à Shino, à Kiba, à Sai, à Choji, à Tsunade, à Iruka, …et à moi, si.

La liste s'était tant réduite avec la guerre. Il cligna des yeux un instant comme pour chasser le rapide calcul que son esprit avait fait. Et il attaqua sans tarder un autre front, qu'il n'avait jamais osé effleurer.

-Pourtant pour quelqu'un qui disait m'aimer, tu m'as bien vite oublié…

Les joues d'Hinata prirent une délicate teinte rosée non sans enliser le blond dans le souvenir d'une époque révolue. Elle humecta ses lèvres :

-Plus de la moitié de la population civile et ninja a disparu…Le conseil a marié toute fille, toute femme en âge d'avoir des enfants. La reconstruction passe aussi par là.

Il n'arrivait même pas à être étonné. Les vieux sages séniles de Konoha gagnaient en stupidité autant qu'en âge avec les années, votant bêtise sur bêtise, complétement dépassés par une ère qui n'était plus la leur. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment le village avait laissé sombrer l'Alliance dès la fin de la guerre. Et ce n'était qu'une des trop nombreuses raisons qui l'avait poussé à claquer la porte.

-Donc, tu n'as pas eu le choix ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement :

-Il fallait un chef au clan. J'étais le moyen d'accéder à cette place pour Raito-sama.

Place pour laquelle elle s'était tant battue pour être reconnue tout au long de ces années. Il aurait imaginé qu'elle n'aurait renoncé aussi facilement surtout pas avec leur nindo. Il avait bien fini par comprendre qu'il était une sorte de modèle pour elle et là elle le décevait.

-Tu as abandonné, l'accusa-t-il calmement comme s'il énonçait un simple fait mais tous les deux étaient conscients des sens cachés derrière cette phrase.

-Non, nia-t-elle. _Tu as abandonné_. Tu as quitté Konoha.

Il eut un sursaut. Il n'avait pas pensé qu'elle verrait sa décision sous cet œil. Pour lui, tout était clair dans sa tête malgré l'impulsivité de son geste. Il était un ninja, pas un pion. Il était un des protecteurs du village, pas un assassin. Il était un homme, pas une arme dénuée de sentiments et de cerveau. Et pourtant il avait commis tous les crimes de guerre qu'on lui avait ordonnés, en pensant servir la paix. Au fond, il ne valait pas mieux que Pain. Combien de vies avait-il prit au nom de la paix ? Combien de personnes devaient vouloir se venger du démonique jinchuunriki ?

Il n'avait jamais abandonné son nindo. Il était toujours un ninja. Il avait juste dévié de voie malgré la culpabilité persistante.

-Tu es mariée à un homme que tu n'aimes pas et qui n'a pas l'air de t'aimer non plus, lui dit-il. Moi, je suis libre.

-Mais toujours enchaîné, répliqua-t-elle d'un pale sourire. Tu refuses d'avoir à faire face à Konoha ou Suna.

-C'est la seule loyauté qu'il me reste. Toute liberté a un prix. Toi, tu en paye le prix sans y gouter.

-J'ai fait mon devoir, énonça-t-elle calmement.

-J'ai également fait mon devoir en dénonçant les actes du conseil. Il fallait que tout le monde sache la réalité.

Il avait légèrement piqué une crise –il le reconnaissait- sur la place du village en se mettant à crier tous les noms de ses amis, qui n'avaient pas été gravés sur la pierre en l'absence de corps. Ca n'avait pas été très bien reçu par les aïeuls du conseil.

-Les civils, les plus jeunes ne sont pas prêts à entendre cette réalité. C'est notre devoir de les en préserver.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le conseil ne dira jamais la vérité même quand le village sera prêt à faire face, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle ferma les paupières un instant et il sut qu'au fond d'elle, elle pensait la même chose. Pourtant elle semblait ne pas s'en tenir à ses idéaux et ça il ne pouvait comprendre.

-Cela ne signifie pas que nous allons oublier, reprit-elle faiblement. Je…Nous obéissons aux ordres.

-Etre ninja ne veut pas dire obéir aveuglément…

-Mais cela exige de réparer nos erreurs, de reconstruire, de pleurer nos morts. Et tu nous as laissé faire cela tout seul. Le village avait besoin de son héros. J'avais…Nous avions besoin de toi.

Il se mit à trembler face à l'énoncé des critiques, qui lui étaient faites. Le blond voyait tous les regrets qui ne le quittaient plus depuis deux ans, lui être renvoyés en pleine face.

Il l'avait jeté à Tsunade : « Si être Hokage signifie envoyer des gens se faire tuer et rester tranquillement planqué derrière son bureau, alors je préfère rompre ma promesse ! »

Pire encore il avait clairement entendu son hésitation. Cet aveu lui rappelait combien il avait pesé sa décision de déserter avant de partir. Il avait des regrets par rapport à ce qu'il avait pu laisser derrière lui.

-J'ai…J'ai failli…te demandé de partir avec moi, acheva-t-il précipitamment.

La réponse à sa confession mit un peu de temps à venir. Il lui laissa le temps de digérer la nouvelle.

-P-Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Excellente question. Il l'avait lui-même tourné et retourné dans bien des sens à cette époque. Pour bien des gens, il était impulsif mais il avait méticuleusement préparé son départ. Et de tous ses camarades, il n'avait jamais imaginé autre potentiel compagnon de voyage que Hinata, celle qui, avant même l'affection d'Iruka ou l'amitié de Kiba, Shikamaru et Choji, avait été là pour lui dans l'ombre.

Il haussa les épaules :

-Le fils de Kurenai.

-Hiromichi-kun ?

-Tu en es devenue la tutrice, non ?

Elle hocha la tête de haut en bas.

Avec un bébé dans les bras, ils ne seraient pas allés loin.

-Tu aurais refusé à cause de lui, affirma-t-il encore.

-Nous n'en serons jamais certain, nuança-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. Elle n'avait pas tort. Il avait choisi pour elle sans la consulter.

Une idée folle germa dans son esprit. Et si… ?

-Et maintenant ? s'entendit-il demander.

Elle fronça les sourcils avant de l'interroger :

-Et maintenant quoi ?

-Et si je te le demandais maintenant, là, tout de suite ?

-Tu veux dire…

-Partir. Déserter !

Il réfléchit un instant :

-Le petit est plus grand à présent, on peut même le prendre avec nous si tu veux…

Elle le regardait figée.

C'est vrai que son projet pouvait sembler un peu fou au premier abord cependant il ne voulait pas renoncer à cette deuxième chance d'hypothétique avenir. Après tout, elle n'avait pas refusé tout net.

Elle ferma les yeux comme pour mieux se concentrer pendant une longue minute.

Finalement elle le fixa de ses prunelles blanches. Il crut même voir une larme scintillée sur sa joue. Elle ouvrit la bouche lentement :

-C'est…trop tard Naruto-kun.

Ils reculèrent tous les deux. Le charme était rompu.

-Je…commença Naruto avant d'être coupé par une vague de souvenirs. Mon clone vient d'exploser.

La réalité les rattrapait.

Elle lui sourit tristement :

-Vas-y. Je les retiendrais aussi longtemps que possible.

-Tu ne viendras…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il soupira.

-Alors c'est un adieu, reprit-il avant de s'élancer et de disparaître dans le feuillage vert sans attendre sa réponse.


	2. Ouvre les yeux

**Voici donc le point de vue d'Hinata.**

**Bonne lecture !**

Les oubliés

**POV Hinata**

Elle l'avait senti.

Au début, elle croyait à un mauvais tour de son cœur. Elle avait donc discrètement activée son dojutsu et elle l'avait immédiatement reconnu. L'espace d'un instant, elle ne voulut pas y croire, le suivant elle s'était déjà éclipsée au nez et à la barbe de son équipe, allant à l'encontre des ordres qui lui avait été donnés.

C'était plus fort plus fort qu'elle : il fallait qu'elle le voit. D'ailleurs il l'avait repéré. Il se dirigeait vers elle d'une façon qu'il croyait irréparable mais face au Byakugan il ne pouvait rien. Elle essaya de modérer sa respiration.

Il n'était plus qu'à une dizaine de mètres à présent. Il la surplombait près à lui tomber dessus. Elle crût un moment que leurs retrouvailles allaient même se passer ainsi.

Mais il se laissa glisser devant elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu depuis des années. Physiquement il n'avait pas changé. Mentalement, elle le devinait, c'était autre chose. La Guerre les avait tous changés. Il semblait dur comme un roc pour les yeux non avertis, cependant elle le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir que la réalité en était tout autre. Elle interpréta la surprise qu'elle lisait au faible écarquillement de ses yeux comme le fait qu'il n'avait vraiment pas prémédité cette rencontre. Elle ne savait pas encore si elle devait remercier la chance ou le malheur pour ce détour du destin.

Enfin, il parla :

-Hinata ? J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une tentative de Baa-chan pour me faire revenir. Je crois avoir été suffisamment clair là-dessus.

Son cœur avait battu la chamade à l'instant où il avait prononcé son prénom.

Il semblait agacé par le fait que Tsunade multipliait les missions pour le ramener au bercail. Mais il n'avait aucun souci à se faire de ce côté-là. Elle aurait refusé une mission de ce type, car bien qu'elle ne soit pas heureuse de sa décision, elle la respectait.

-Notre mission n'a aucun rapport avec toi, Naruto-kun, lui répondit-elle de sa voix qu'elle voulut douce.

Il eut un haussement de sourcil

-Par contre, moi, ma mission vous concerne. Vous vous êtes fait repérer et je suis sensé vous tuer, expliqua-t-il.

Elle le fixait toujours attentive et aussi impassible qu'il lui était possible. Elle se doutait bien que cette rencontre n'était pas due au hasard. Elle se demanda aussi quand est-ce que son équipe avait bien put se faire remarquer par les ninjas de l'Herbe.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en ferai rien, assura-t-il. Je ne m'en prends ni à Konoha ni à Suna.

-Je sais.

Elle avait une totale confiance en lui. Après tout, n'avait-il pas fait la promesse de ne jamais sans prendre à une personne de Konoha ou de Suna ?

-Tu as dû me voir arriver avec le Byakugan, non ? demanda-t-il.

Elle ne répondit lui pas. La réponse était plus qu'évidente pour tout le monde.

Et c'est d'ailleurs avec son dojutsu, qu'elle vit que deux sources de chakra se rapprochaient rapidement d'eux. Elle ne le lui signalait pas, il les avait déjà sentit. Ils ne tournèrent donc pas la tête, quand les deux hommes atterrirent brutalement à ses côtés.

Elle se concentra sur les nouveaux arrivants, deux membres du clan, qu'elle connaissait bien en particulier l'un d'entre eux, qui si elle se fiait à la veine sur sa tempe était très en colère : le chef de clan.

-Hinata ! J'avais ordonné qu'on ne s'éloigne pas du campement !

La réprimande faillit la faire sursauter devant Naruto. Elle avait désobéit aux ordres sous l'impulsion de son cœur.

-Gomen Raito-sama, murmura-t-elle en inclinant la tête et le haut de son buste en signe de soumission.

Elle ignora les images de la surprise de Naruto, que son Byakugan lui envoyait.

Les deux arrivants se tournèrent vers lui.

Raito s'avança d'un pas, une paume de main recouverte de chakra en avant :

-Uzumaki Naruto, nukenin, au nom de Konohagakure vous êtes en état d'arrestation.

C'était elle qui les avait menés à lui. Mais jamais elle ne les laisserait arrêter Naruto ! Ils ne pouvaient pas : il n'avait jamais été accusé d'aucun crime, même sa désertion était couverte par un ordre de mission d'entraînement, sans date limite grâce à Tsunade. Ils ne le toucheraient pas !

-NON !

Le sursaut général qui traversa les trois hommes coupa le flot de pensées incohérentes qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête. Elle réalisa avec effroi que sa réaction n'allait certainement pas aider son ami et même sans doute encourager Raito à continuer.

Elle reprit d'une voix si basse qu'il dû tendre l'oreille pour l'entendre :

-Raito-sama, Naruto-kun n'a pas été reconnu comme nukenin par Hokage-sama.

Le Hyuga n'avait pas baissé sa main et menaçait théoriquement toujours Naruto. Cependant il avait tourné la tête, dojutsu activé vers la source de la contestation.

Elle le connaissait assez bien pour savoir que sa possessivité et son mépris envers elle, lui donnait de nombreuses raisons de ne pas l'écouter. Il n'allait pas la laisser avoir raison au sujet de ce que tous connaissaient comme son ancien amour et il n'allait pas non plus la laisser lui donner des ordres. Elle pouvait voir l'agitation de son flux de chakra.

-De quoi te mêle-tout ? interrogea Raito froidement. Tu n'as pas ton mot à dire.

-Elle n'a pas tort, intervient pour la première fois son deuxième coéquipier.

-Je suis le chef de mission. Si je décide de quelque chose vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire, martela-t-il puis il s'adressa directement à la jeune femme. Et toi, je ne veux pas avoir à te reprendre une nouvelle fois !

-Hé !

Elle tourna la tête vers le blond. Il regardait avec fureur Raito. Cela lui rappela quand Naruto s'était levé pour elle face à Neji, alors qu'ils n'étaient que des genins. Naruto allait-il la… ?

-Tu n'as pas à lui parler comme ça !

-Et qu…

-Raito-sama est mon époux, Naruto-kun.

Combien de fois avait-elle rêvé qu'il prenne sa défense avant la guerre. Aujourd'hui, elle voulait juste qu'il se taise. Elle avait attendu trop longtemps.

Raito afficha un sourire arrogant mais elle l'ignora. Le visage de Naruto s'était fermé.

-Et à ce titre, reprit le Hyuuga, je peux bien lui parler comme je l'entends. Sans compter que je suis le chef de clan.

Elle détourna la tête en sentant le regard pesant du blond.

- Où en étions-nous déjà ? Poursuivit son époux en faisant mine de réfléchir. Ah oui ! Uzumaki Naruto, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour désertion.

Raito et son cousin se mirent en position juuken de base. Naruto se contenta de rire :

-Vous croyez vraiment que vous pourrez m'arrêter après toutes les équipes que j'ai déjà renvoyé à Konoha pour l'hôpital ?

-Ce n'était que des incompétents.

Le sourire factif de Naruto illumina la clairière. Elle perçut le bref éclat d'amusement dans ses yeux bleus comme lorsqu'ils étaient encore à l'Académie et que le sujet du contrôle d'Iruka allait mystérieusement disparaître de son sac.

-J'avais justement envie de le défouler.

Elle avait compris.

Alors qu'ils commençaient à se battre, elle s'éclipsa le plus discrètement possible à la poursuite de l'original.

...

-Tu vas m'arrêter ? lui demanda-t-il tandis qu'elle atterrissait devant lui.

-Tu sais bien que non, soupira-t-elle lasse.

De toute façon, elle en était bien incapable sentimentalement et physiquement.

-Tu devrais peut-être. Je ne manquerai à personne.

-A Lee, à Shino, à Kiba, à Sai, à Choji, à Tsunade, à Iruka, …et à moi, si.

Ce n'était pas tant le fait d'afficher son affection, qui l'avait fait hésiter –après tout il était au courant depuis l'attaque de Pain, soit il y a environ cinq ans-, en réalité elle cherchait d'autres noms mais elle n'avait pas trouvé. La liste s'était tellement réduite avec la guerre : Sasuke avait tué Sakura, qui s'était interposée, avant d'être lui-même tué par Naruto, Gai était mort en héros en protégeant un village entier au pays du Feu à lui seul grâce à la septième porte, Kakashi d'épuisement, le corps de Tenten n'avait jamais pu être retrouvé parmi les décombres de Kumo, Ino, on l'avait retrouvé après des mois d'emprisonnement et de tortures, elle s'était suicidée avant qu'on ne réussisse à la rapatrier au campement avancé, Kurenai avait voulu opposer ses genjutsu au mangekyo Sharingan, Neji n'était jamais revenu d'une mission d'espionnage, Shikamaru d'une mine placée dans le repaire du Haut Commandement de l'Alliance, Konohamaru s'était retrouvé piégé avec un groupe de civils pendant trois semaines et il leurs avait sacrifiés ses rations, Kabuto avait remis la main sur Yamato l'ancienne expérience d'Orochimaru et lui avait passé des tas de tests avant de le tuer et de retenter l'expérience sur des fœtus mais pour son propre compte cette fois, d'anciens pensionnaires libérés par l'ennemi avait mis la main sur Ibiki et Anko, Shizune avait péri dans l'effondrement de l'infirmerie du camp de base, Hanabi et son père… Elle aurait pu continuer des heures.

Naruto cligna des yeux un instant sans doute effrayé par cette réalité qu'il avait voulu fuir en désertant. Il secoua légèrement la tête pour ne pas comme elle se laisser envahir par ses cauchemars :

-Pourtant pour quelqu'un qui disait m'aimer, tu m'as bien vite oublié…

Elle sentit le sang afflué dans ses joues.

Elle humecta ses lèvres, prenant son temps pour choisir ses mots :

-La moitié de la population civile et ninja a disparu…Le conseil a marié toute fille, toute femme en âge d'avoir des enfants. La reconstruction passe aussi par là.

Elle s'était sentie obligé de se justifier sur le coup par cette attaque inattendue.

-Donc, tu n'as pas eu le choix ?

Elle secoua la tête négativement :

-Il fallait un chef au clan. J'étais le moyen d'accéder à cette place pour Raito-sama.

D'autres raisons étaient en jeu comme la préservation de la Soke pratiquement anéantit ou la pression qu'on avait fait peser sur ses épaules en tant que dernière héritière en ligne directe de la tête du clan, ou le fait qu'elle est choisi un homme qui ne l'aimait pas car elle serait incapable de l'aimer,… Mais elle savait déjà que tout ceci serait égal à Naruto : elle l'avait déjà déçue.

-_Tu as abandonné_, dénonça-t-il calmement comme s'il énonçait un simple fait mais tous les deux étaient conscients des sens cachés derrière cette phrase.

Il avait toujours été un modèle pour elle, un guide, qui la poussait à avancer. Et il l'accusait d'avoir lâché prise. C'était bien mal la connaître. Il y a quelques années, elle aurait pu fondre en larmes face à une telle remarque de ce qu'elle voyait comme son seul soutien moral. Mais les choses avaient changé depuis lors…

-Non. Tu as abandonné. Tu as quitté Konoha, reprocha-t-elle ouvertement.

-Tu es mariée à un homme que tu n'aimes pas et qui n'a pas l'air de t'aimer non plus, lui dit-il. Moi, je suis libre.

-Mais toujours enchainé, répliqua-t-elle d'un pale sourire. Tu refuses d'avoir à faire face à Konoha ou Suna.

-C'est la seule loyauté qu'il me reste. Toute liberté a un prix. Toi, tu en paye le prix sans y gouter.

Elle n'était pas d'accord avec lui. Elle avait choisi de rester fidèle à Konoha. De rester pour ses amis et pour son village. De reconstruire. Elle aussi avait du sang sur les mains sans doute beaucoup moins que lui, mais cela n'empêchaient pas les longues nuits blanches hantées par des champs de bataille sanglants. Néanmoins elle avait dû tenir. Elle devait tenir aussi longtemps que nécessaire. Elle avait des responsabilités. Elle était une kunoichi pas une simple femme avec des états d'âme. Elle était une fille, une femme et à présent une épouse mais surtout et avant tout une kunoichi. Sa place était à Konoha avec les autres à pleurer et reconstruire sur des cadavres encore frais. Elle se devait de détourner les yeux quand on lui demandait de falsifier ses rapports, de mentir sur la guerre aux civils et aux futures générations, parce que la réalité était insurmontable.

Et c'est ce qu'elle avait fait. Jamais, elle n'avait abandonné son nindo. Elle était toujours une kunoichi. Elle avait fait passer ses ordres avant ses sentiments, son devoir en somme. Toutefois, cela ne signifiait pas qu'elle n'avait pas de regrets…

-J'ai fait mon devoir, déclara-t-elle calmement.

-J'ai également fait mon devoir en dénonçant les actes du conseil. Il fallait que tout le monde sache la réalité.

-Les civils, les plus jeunes ne sont pas prêts à entendre cette réalité. C'est notre devoir de les en préserver.

-Tu sais aussi bien que moi que le conseil ne dira jamais la vérité même quand le village sera prêt à faire face, rétorqua-t-il.

Elle ferma les paupières un instant.

Certes, elle pensait la même chose. Toutefois, elle savait que les dirigeants ne seraient pas toujours les mêmes et qu'un jour ils auraient peut-être un Hokage qui lèverait ce mur du silence. A la fin de la guerre, elle pensait même que ce Hokage serait Naruto. Elle s'était bien trompée. Elle avait sous-estimé les répercussions de la guerre sur le mental du blond.

Néanmoins, il fallait reconstruire et protéger le peu qu'il restait. Il fallait remettre l'économie en place, former de nouveaux protecteurs pour Konoha. Et combien de parents inscriraient leurs enfants à l'Académie, si les civils connaissaient le véritable total des décès lors de la guerre ? Combien d'apprentis ninjas compteraient les classes, s'ils apprenaient que la plupart des ninjas ne mourraient non pas en champions héroïques lors d'un beau duel, pas trop sanglant et à la loyal mais dans la boue, la faim et la fatigue, en anonymes victimes ? Combien y aurait-ils de kunoichis par équipe, s'il l'on se mettait à parler des missions d'infiltration qu'elles auraient à accomplir plus tard ou encore des tortures et des viols ?

Les dirigeants n'étaient pas des idéalistes comme Naruto. Longtemps elle-même avait voulu croire les rêves que le blond criait à tout va. Elle était désillusionnée à présent.

-Cela ne signifie pas que nous allons oublier, reprit-elle faiblement. Je…Nous obéissons aux ordres.

-Etre ninja ne veut pas dire obéir aveuglément…

-Mais cela exige de réparer nos erreurs, de reconstruire, de pleurer nos morts. Et tu nous as laissé faire cela tout seul. Le village avait besoin de son héros. J'avais…Nous avions besoin de toi.

Parfois, il vaut mieux savoir se taire et c'est ce que la Hyuuga ressentait face à son hésitation. Elle s'était faite une raison depuis longtemps néanmoins elle ne put empêcher ses joues de virer à l'écarlate comme une adolescente et de prier pour qu'il n'ait rien remarqué.

Mais bien sûr, il l'avait noté.

-J'ai…J'ai failli…te demandé de partir avec moi, acheva-t-il précipitamment.

Elle eut du mal à comprendre ce qu'il disait et surtout à réaliser tout ce que cela impliquait. Naruto avait songé à l'emmener avec lui ?

-P-Pourquoi…Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ?

Elle avait l'impression qu'elle allait se mettre à pleurer, s'ils continuaient dans ces eaux-là. Elle s'était senti si abandonnée à cette époque alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais reparlé depuis Pain.

Il haussa les épaules :

-Le fils de Kurenai.

-Hiromichi-kun ?

-Tu en es devenue la tutrice, non ?

Elle hocha la tête : elle n'aurait jamais abandonné le bébé qu'elle considérait presque comme son fils aujourd'hui et elle ne se voyait pas non plus s'en occupé avec les Anbus aux trousses.

-Tu aurais refusé à cause de lui, affirma-t-il encore.

Sans doute, cependant…

-Nous n'en serons jamais certain, nuança-t-elle.

Il secoua la tête. Il avait choisi pour eux et sans la consulter.

Il sembla si las quand elle lui asséna ce dernier coup.

-Et maintenant ? demanda-il.

Elle n'avait pas compris :

-Et maintenant quoi ?

-Et si je te le demandais maintenant, là, tout de suite ?

-Tu veux dire…

-Partir. Déserter !

Après un instant de silence, durant lequel elle ne put songer qu'à une chose : et Hiromichi-kun ? Il n'avait que trois ans. Il avait encore besoin d'elle.

-Le petit est plus grand à présent, on peut même le prendre avec nous si tu veux…

Il l'avait comprise avant même qu'elle ne le mentionne. Maintenant rien ne l'empêchait théoriquement de réfléchir à sa proposition.

Ses mains se mirent à trembler. Elle ferma les yeux comme pour mieux se concentrer.

Pourquoi hésitait-elle tant ? Pourtant c'était la même question que tout à l'heure : où était son devoir ?

Toutefois devait-elle sacrifier son bonheur dans le processus contre un très hypothétique et incertain avenir avec un homme qu'elle aimait, oui mais qui ne lui avait jamais donné le moindre signe.

Elle réalisa soudain, qu'elle aurait pu dire oui à l'époque.

Elle ouvrit ses yeux puis ses lèvres très lentement pour se donner le courage :

-C'est…trop tard Naruto-kun.

Ils reculèrent tous les deux. Le charme était rompu.

-Je…commença Naruto avant de s'arrêter. Mon clone vient d'exploser.

La réalité les rattrapait.

Elle lui sourit tristement. Elle avait déjà fait son choix et si tiendrais :

-Vas-y. Je les retiendrais aussi longtemps que possible.

-Tu ne viendras…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il avait compris. Elle sentit son cœur se serrer en réalisant qu'il souffrirait de sa réponse au moins autant qu'elle.

-Alors c'est un adieu, reprit-il.

Il disparut l'instant d'après dans la forêt sans se retourner.

-Au revoir, murmura-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, son mari et son cousin l'avaient de nouveau rejointe.


End file.
